The invention relates to a sealing arrangement, an apparatus, a use of a sealing arrangement and a method for manufacturing a sealing arrangement.
A sealing arrangement including a first and a second component together defining a fluid seal therebetween is generally known in the art. This kind of sealing arrangement is used in applications where a fluid, for example a liquid or gas, is transported or stored. For example, two pipes may be connected by a sealing arrangement to prevent fluid from leaking out at a connection interface between the two pipes.
It has been found that fluid seals leak for various reasons. For example, the fluid pressure of the fluid contained may become too high. Or, corresponding sealing surfaces of the first and second component change their shape due to thermal, chemical or age-related shrink. When the sealing arrangement is subjected to mechanical stresses, creep and fatigue may also play a role in the fluid seal developing a leak.